


My textbook isn't a colouring book.

by skyewatson



Series: Jackson Whittemore hates video games [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: COD - Freeform, Call of Duty - Freeform, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Stackson - Freeform, high lighters, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles, what are you doing?” He asks.</p>
<p>“Mr. Harris said my textbook isn’t a colouring book but that’s okay because you’re so much nicer than my textbook.”</p>
<p>“I’d hope so.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Jackson really, really needs to get his biology homework done but he can't because Stiles is distracting him. It's not because he's half naked, or even because he's straddling Jackson's ass. It's because of the way Stiles plays Call of Duty. And he's trying really hard to get his homework done until he's not because Stiles makes it really, really fucking hard to concentrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My textbook isn't a colouring book.

Unlike his boyfriend, Jackson usually has good concentration. Sometimes his mind wanders but when he really needs to buckle down he does. Tonight, however, that isn’t happening. They’re in a position Jackson’s used to, him lying on his stomach on his bed, Stiles straddling his ass. It’s a position they’ve been in a million times before. Or at least that’s what it seems like. Stiles is light so even without his werewolf strength the weight wouldn’t have bothered him. But Stiles sitting on his ass isn’t what is distracting him from his biology homework, no what’s distracting him is that Stiles is playing video games.

They’re both in just their boxers and that is enough to make concentrating on the biology of plants difficult but with the way Stiles is acting it’s becoming near impossible to concentrate. Jackson doubts that Stiles consciously knows what he’s doing because if he did he’d be blushing. Stiles is playing C.O.D, a game Jackson only even really bought because Stiles likes to play it. Jackson prefers Halo because Danny and he have been playing it since it came out. But Stiles likes C.O.D so that’s what he’s playing and of course even while he’s trying to kill people online that isn’t stopping him from fidgeting. 

Stiles keeps shifting his weight as he gets more agitated with whatever is happening on the screen and the words coming out of his mouth are particularly obscene. And while Jackson loves his boyfriend, it’s getting really fucking hard to concentrate on his homework that is due in ten hours. 

 

“Cock sucking bastard I’m going to fucking ruin you. I’m going to fucking kill you and make your life hell. I’m going to fuck you up so hard. I’m going ruin you so god damn hard you’re not going to know what fucking hit you. Motherfucker.”

 

At that point Jackson can’t take it any longer. He snaps his biology book closed and throws it off his bed, turning off the TV with the remote. Stiles shouts and glares at him. Jackson pulls the head set off Stiles and throws it to the ground, dropping the remote next to it. Stiles can’t decide between pouting and glaring but when Jackson flips them over and kisses him the protests turn into moans. Jackson’s hands wander across Stiles’ body, dipping under his boxers so he can squeeze the soft globes. 

 

“That wasn’t nice.” Stiles pouts between kisses.

Jackson sucks on Stiles’ neck. “Yeah well you weren’t winning and the only person you’re allowed to ruin is me.”

“I’m okay with that.”

 

They make out lazily, hands groping any flesh they can grab. Mouths navigate across flushed skin and it’s nice. It isn’t hurried and needy, it’s sensual and appreciative. There’s no destination to get to, no time limit. It’s not like the quick hand jobs they’ve shared at lunch time in the janitors closet or the quick fuck they had in the bathroom at the after party when they won the lacrosse semi final last year. As much as Jackson likes it rough and fast and needy he likes it when they take their time. It’s just nice in ways he can’t truly articulate. 

Stiles’ hands end up down the front of Jackson’s boxers because his boyfriend has a one track mind. Jackson might be okay with taking it slow but Stiles is always straight to the point. He has a theory that it’s because of Stiles’ ADHD, he never stays fixated on one thing long enough to really appreciate things so he’s so eager to get straight to the point so he doesn’t miss anything. It’s almost cute but that train of thought gets derailed quickly when Stiles’ squeezes his half hard shaft with one hand, fondling his balls with the other. 

Jackson pulls away and groans, dropping his head against Stiles’ chest. He doesn’t want to stop but he has to because their biology teacher is as evil as it gets (without actually being demonic) and if they get detention and have to miss out on lacrosse practice the coach is going to be pissed. And being captain won’t save him from doing suicide runs until he pukes. 

 

“Why are you stopping? No stopping. Stiles doesn’t like it when you stop. Go back to kissing Stiles.” Stiles whines.

Jackson pulls Stiles’ hands out of his boxers. “I have to finish this homework.”

“Do it later.”

“I can’t, it’s due tomorrow.”

Stiles grinds against Jackson. “Jax…”

 

Jackson bites gently on Stiles’ jaw and then sits up, pushing him away. Stiles whines but he ignores him, retrieving his textbook from the ground along with the chemistry book from Stiles’ bag and a high lighter. He passes them to his boyfriend and then goes back to his homework, flipping through the heavy text book until he can find the page he was on before.

It’s quiet and Jackson can concentrate for all of five minutes until there’s a shift of weight on the mattress of his bed. He tries to ignore whatever antics Stiles is getting up to, even as his boyfriend goes back to straddling him they way he had when he was playing video games half an hour ago. It’s not until he feels a strange sensation across his back that he drops his head onto his text book and huffs. Twisting around he looks at his boyfriend who has his tongue sticking out as he draws something carefully with the blue high lighter Jackson had given him earlier.

 

“Stiles, what are you doing?” He asks.

“Mr. Harris said my textbook wasn’t a colouring book but that’s okay because you’re so much nicer than my textbook.”

“I’d hope so.” 

 

Eventually he gets used to the feeling of the marker dragging lightly across his skin. It’s not as distracting as he thought and eventually he finishes his homework. The real problem is trying to get Stiles to do his chemistry homework but his boyfriend agrees when Jackson promises not to wash off whatever Stiles has done to his back. And it doesn’t make sense at the time but when he looks in the mirror later when Stiles is asleep, face first in a text book, and sees the words “property of Stiles Stilinski” written across his back he can’t help but smile.


End file.
